moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirexia Xasarda
Shirexia is an awesome blood elf with a strong, dashing, impossibly good-looking husband. =History= ---- (WIP) =Personality= ---- (WIP) =Connections= ---- Personal *'Eryxos Dal'Anu' - Traveling paladin, ex-Blood Knight. A patient, gentle man at heart, Eryxos and Shirexia maintain a pleasant accord. They were first acquainted by chance, but upon realizing their mutual association with his brother, she felt an obligation to establish a camaraderie. Despite this, Shirexia has come to value their friendship beyond the influence of Torandier himself, and at one point allowed Eryxos shelter in her home. When he's not wandering Azeroth's terrain, she often invites him to stay with her - and while he doesn't always accept the offer, she genuinely appreciates his presence. *'Rhaeda Dal'Anu' - Retired veteran, blacksmith. In many ways, the women are indistinguishable from one another. With great ferocity and strength at their disposal, it isn't surprising that they developed a bond similar to that of soldiers-in-arms. Though little time they spent as comrades, Shirexia holds Rhaeda in high regard. Due to separate outstanding committments, face-to-face interaction is seldom, but treated in a manner of respect. Shirexia values her views spanning several topics, such as weapon usage, battle strategems, and Torandier's escapades - and it's not uncommon for a visit to either begin or end with sparring. *'Torandier Dal'Anu' - Aspiring novelist, narcissism incarnate. Shamelessly hedonistic and a self-proclaimed intellectual, Torandier is, perhaps, the least likely candidate for Shirexia's companionship. He's vain as can be, wont to make her eyes roll straight out of her head, and likely the one soul in all of history with the capability to rip her from the realm of stern indifference and into trite, sharp-tongued insults. Yet, for all of his less than admirable qualities, Shirexia considers him her dearest and most trusted friend. Additionally, he is a devoted husband to his wife, Rhaeda, and a distinguished father to their son. By virtue of their closeness, Shirexia has noted that she feels as an extension of their family. Though his capacity for clever japes and drawling soliloquies is high, he is also privy to facets of Shirexia locked away and hidden far from the public eye. *'Lethandrian Sil'aran' - Former Spellbreaker, Knight of Acherus. With the exception of her immediate family, Lethandrian's ties to Shirexia were the longest and oldest of anyone else in her life. What began as a rebellious, illicit engagement resulted in a love affair that lasted nearly half a century. A large, hulking lummox of a man, he brought Shirexia joy and purpose, and occasionally a reliable colleague in rarely-shared soldiery. His duties often meant lengths of time apart, and so their relationship was one cultivated from patience and understanding. In the last few years of their entanglement, Lethandrian vowed to soon retire so that they may live free of worry for his safety. Shortly afterward, when Shirexia was heavily pregnant with his child, they were wed. However, the infant did not survive its birth and, overwhelmed by grief, Lethandrian decided to undertake one last campaign - one he did not return from. Not a few months later, Quel'Thalas was scourged - Shirexia assumed his death was among the devastating toll, and went into mourning for over a decade. Some time later, they were briefly reunited, but the husband she remembered from earlier years was gone. A Death Knight, Lethandrian confirmed that he had indeed perished, but nonetheless they attempted to reconcile their marriage. After several months, between emotional torment and complications from his state, they agreed that the past ought be left buried, and together built a pyre he should have had all that time ago. There, Shirexia set him to the torch at his behest, and laid him properly to rest. *'Erandel & Sonalyia Sunsorrow' - *'Villius Sunsorrow' - *'Anthelina Xasarda' - *'Feuzeri Xasarda' - *'Zanthian Xasarda' - =Idiosyncrasies= ---- (TBA) =Links= ---- IC tumblr Wordpress Sunsorrow Tree =Gallery= ---- Shirexiaeve.png|© Reichisaurus Commission shirexia and villius by puddingpack-d51bn3y.jpg|Shirexia and Villius © Puddingpack siblings.jpg|Shirexia and Villius redux © Avannteth Shirexia1.png|© Posia comShrax2.png|Lethandrian and Shirexia © Nicoletti Shirexia sketch.jpg|Shirexia and Zanthian © Mephyst Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters